Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;May 20, 2012 - Morning Musume Announces 50th Single "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show" :Morning Musume is approaching an impressive milestone. The group's 50th single, "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show", is set to be released on July 4th. The single will be released in 7 editions. There will be a regular edition version which only includes a CD, 3 limited edition versions which only include a CD and 3 limited edition version which include a CD and a DVD. Each limited edition version of the single will include an application for an event. Further details have yet to be revealed. ;May 14, 2012 - Nakajima Saki & Sengoku Minami Starring In A Stage Play Titled “Junkers Come Here” :The play though is based off an anime movie and here’s the the plot summary from Anime News Network: :The story is about a young girl named Hiromi Nozawa and her dog, Junkers (pronounced Yoon-kers). Hiromi is having troubles at home mainly because of her parents wanting to separate. As she is fighting the loneliness and sorrow which is tearing her apart………Junkers trys to comfort her because unlike any other dog….he can talk and grant her 3 wishes. The stage play will be running from 7/3 to 7/8. ;May 13, 2012 - Morning Musume & S/mileage FC Event, “Gachi☆Kira” :“Mousuma (モースマ), the name for the new members of MM and S/mileage, will have an interesting fan club event this summer. Over the course of 4 nights, the 12 new members will be placed into shuffle units of 6 members, with each member performing twice. Each night will have a variety of attractions which will serve as a competition for a later fan club live in which the members who were successful in the competition will get to lead more than the members who did poorly. The event’s name is “~Gachi-Kira~” :Preliminary events (at Yokohama Blitz): :June 15: Fukumura, Ikuta, Ishida, Kudou, Nakanishi, Tamura :June 18: Sayashi, Suzuki, Iikubo, Satou, Takeuchi, Katsuta :June 20: Fukumura, Suzuki, Iikubo, Kudou, Nakanishi, Takeuchi :June 28: Ikuta, Sayashi, Ishida, Satou, Katsuta, Tamura :Final event (at Zepp Tokyo): July 1 (two shows)” :It’s a competition between the new members with the winner(s) receiving the spotlight. H!P has had a lot of funny friendly competitions in the past so I’m really looking forward to seeing this on DVD because anything can happen. ;May 4, 2012 - Mitsui Aika to graduate from Morning Musume :Mitsui Aika’s graduation has just been announced. Official Aika's statement: Thank you for always supporting me. But at this time I, Mitsui Aika, have decided to graduate from Morning Musume. Last May, I felt a lot of discomfort in my foot. There have been various attempts to help me improve my problem, but I have been diagnosed with an ‘abnormal’ bone disorder. Because of this, I’m closing full activities as a Morning Musume member so that I may rest. Recently, I’ve been feeling more grateful for being able to participate in Morning Musume and have been looking forward to participating in a range of activties. However, I went to get diagnosed on April 23rd. Although they said “You bone doesn’t show any signs of abnormality. So it won’t be problem during everyday life activities”, they also said “however, if you continue with strenuous exercise, this could potentially happen again”. I thought maybe I’d be at 100% one day as a Momusu member, but the diagnosis said there is a risk of recurrence. I spoke with my mother about the consultation and my future. You need to put your health first, and not worry about the members, staff or fans. So, I wish to graduate. As it’s because of my body, I should graduate soon. Tsunku and the staff agreed that the best time to graduate would be during the spring tour since the last performance on May 18th is at Budokan. I know it is sudden. I want to apologize to the members and the fans and hope they understand. I’m sorry to the fans who hoped that I would be able to dance in full. So until the end of the Budokan performance, I will do my best. So until the last show, thank you for your support. After Morning musume, I will consult with the staff and Tsunku about what kind of activities I can do within Hello Project. ;April 27, 2012 - Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ Raw Available on USB :It was announced that the raw footage of Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ would be available for purchase on a USB. According to the official announcement it looks as though you have to reserve in advance and the USB will be available for pick up after the concert. Since it’s on a USB it’s easier for fans to upload it on the internet. Once everyone has seen it, they might be reluctant to purchase the actual DVD, even if the DVD will be of better quality. The USB will be available for purchase at the 4/29 concert. ;April 17, 2012 - “Pocket Morning” and “Mousou Denwa LIFE” Apps Announced :Two new apps will soon be released for iOS and Android devices, the first titled Pocket Morning and the second titled Mousou Denwa LIFE. Pocket Morning will be the mobile version of the popular Q&A questions, but it will also have photos as well as live chat. Mousou Denwa LIFE (Eng: Delusion Phone LIFE) seems like an app that simulates a phone call from a Hello! Project member, although only Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Nakajima Saki will be included. Hopefully those with iOS or Android devices try the apps out once they’re released, since it’s not everyday we get to enjoy apps from Hello! Project! Pocket Morning will be out on 4/26 while Mousou Denwa LIFE will be released on 5/2. ;April 03, 2012 - Niigaki Risa To Star In 2 Stage Plays Upon Graduation :It has been scheduled for Niigaki Risa to star in 2 upcoming stage plays after her graduation in May. it seems like her acting career that already kicked off in her days within Momusu will be continuing after her graduation, and having 2 secured spots in 2 stage plays is a great way for Gaki-san to establish herself as an actress, and I’m glad to see that plans have been already made for her since this means that we will be hearing from her for quite some time even after she graduates from Morning Musume and H!P. The stage plays are titled Minori and Tumbling Vol.3, the first having a sort of typical love story starring Gaki as the main act as stated in the description of the play (first challenge at starring on stage upon graduation), while the second seems to be more interesting since Risa will, apart from playing the lead role, have a very strict character. The stage pay Minori will run from 6/29 till 7/10 while Tumbling Vol.3 will run from 8/8 till 8/12. ;March 31, 2012 - Satoda Mai To Graduate From Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies :Satoda Mai announced that she will graduate from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies. With the announcement that Satoda got engaged back in January it was somewhat expected that she would focus a bit more on her personal life once her wedding took place this month to Masahiro Tanaka, and not surprisingly we finally got the announcement that she will indeed be leaving Gatas and Sapporo Cerbies. It seems like the best choice for her since after all she might want to focus a bit more on her marriage, which is understandable since marriage usually means that there will be less time for other activities. She will leave the groups on 3/31. ;March 31, 2012 - Nakazawa Yuko Is Officially Married :Today, Nakazawa Yuko announced that she had officially submitted her registration and had gotten married. The ceremony hasn’t taken place, although it is expected that she will have it before her birthday in June. Since the announcement of her engagement a few months ago, everyone has been looking forward to the day Yuko gets married since she is among the few members who hasn’t had a chance to get married, something that became somewhat of a light joke among H!P, thankfully it seems like those days are over since the big day has come. The actual ceremony hasn’t taken place but like most H!P fans I’ll be looking forward to the pictures of the happy couple once it does since it’s a very happy moment for everyone, although it might be a private event for friends and family. Despite that we wish Yuko a big congratulations and a long and happy life with her new husband! ;March 23, 2012 - New Morning Musume Radio Show For 9th And 10th Generation Members Announced :A new radio show for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume titled Morning Musume no Morning Gakuen ~Houkago Meeting~ (Morning Musume’s Morning Campus ~AfterSchool Meeting~) has been announced. The 8 girls will be hosting the show since this seems like it will be kind of chaotic if everyone wants to have a little talk segment, and while it might be a little hard for everyone to manage showing off their great personalities to the listeners in only half an hour, I really hope that the regularity of the show will allow everyone to gather and have fun together since this will definitely be interesting to listen to, having 8 young girls talking about various subjects. The first broadcast will air on April 7th from 24:30 till 25:00 JST. The radio show will be held every Saturday from 24:30 till 25:00 on Radio NIPPON. ;March 18, 2012 - Niigaki Risa's "Baba-chan" Gone to Heaven :According to Niigaki's Ameba Blog and Blog translations Niigaki Risa's Grandmother who she calls Baba-Chan has passed away on March 9th at the age of 78. Death is unknown due to the fact that it wasn't said on the blog or the hospital or where she died at. Best Wishes to Niigaki From all fans. A quote from Niigaki says "Right now it feels like there’s a big hole in my heart, but the funeral service is over, and we were able to bid farewell properly." Please Support Niigaki Risa in her last moments as a Morning Musume 5th Generation member ;March 11, 2012 - Dream Morning Musume holds their “final” concert :On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance, showing a great performance. Dream Morning Musume was formed on January 28th 2011 with 10 former Morning Musume members (Fujimoto Miki did not participate in this live due to her pregnancy). The group has been active mainly for concert tours over this past year. After this live concert, Dream Morning Musume’s activity is going on hiatus for now. For the live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. Ishiguro who appeared on the stage for the first time in 12 years since she graduated from the group, performed sub-unit Tanpopo’s debut song “Last Kiss”, and “Tanpopo” with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, and Ishikawa Rika. She commented, “I thought that there could be a barrier between the members since it’s been so long, but actually there wasn’t. I’m glad.” Nakazawa Yuuko and Abe Natsumi then ran up to Ishiguro and Iida, and showed the reunion of the first generation of Morning Musume. Nakazawa said, “It’s fun that these four of us got together again. Please remember Fukuda Asuka (who was also the first generation member) in your head now!” Tsuji who has been on her child-care leave, joined the performance of “The☆Peace!“, and said, “Since Budokan was the very first stage for me, I’m glad that I was able to stand on the same stage with the members again.” Goto visited the concert to celebrate her old fellows’ grand occasion after getting called out by the producer Tsunku♂. She appeared as Pucchimoni (or Petitmoni) with Yasuda Kei and Yoshizawa Hitomi. They performed a medley of “Chokotto Love” and “BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!“, while receiving many “Gocchin” calls by the audience. Goto said, “It’s been a while to come to Budokan, and Pucchimoni too! Watching the PV in those days brought back memories. I also looked young and powerless.” Since the day was almost exactly a year since the Tohoku earthquake occurred, they sent out the message during the first MC. Last December, the members visited the devastated areas, and 70 disaster victims were invited to this concert. Nakazawa said with tearful eyes, “Dream Morning Musume is immortal. As long as Morning Musume keeps going, we also have to keep working hard too. Let’s meet again someday!", and they performed “Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru” all together in the end. ;February 23, 2012 - Ishiguro Aya & Tsuji Nozomi to make guest appearance at Dream Morning Musume’s last live :It’s been announced that former Morning Musume members Ishiguro Aya (33) and Tsuji Nozomi (24) will be making a guest appearance in Dream Morning Musume’s last live! Dream Morning Musume was created temporarily in January of last year, and consists of 10 former members of Morning Musume. The group will hold their last concert at Nippon Budokan on March 10th. This will be Ishiguro’s first concert since graduating from Morning Musume over 12 years ago. Meanwhile, Tsuji last took the stage 3 years ago for Hello! Project’s Yokohama concert. Hello! Project producer Tsunku offered Ishiguro to participate after she had requested to view the live from the audience. From there, Tsunku also called out to Tsuji, which became the deciding factor of their appearances. Although details regarding their appearances have not been revealed, Ishiguro commented, “I want to enjoy every minute that I can spend with everyone.” Tsuji also stated, “I want to prepare myself from now.” ;Febryary 19, 2012 - Yoshizawa Hitomi And Ishikawa Rika To Sing Opening Theme For “Sengoku Collection” Anime :Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika will sing the OP theme for the tentatively titled Sengoku Collection anime. According to the information Yossie and Rika will sing the OP theme and Sweety will sing the ED. The anime itself is based on a social networking game, but here is some info about the anime from ANN: :The story is set in the tumultuous Sengoku Era of historical Japan, when military masters circle the figurative throne of Japan’s first shogunate. In the game, “God of War Cards” have been sealed in six hidden treasures, and fighting breaks out among those who seek the treasures. :As a new military master, the player embarks on a journey to obtain the treasures by clearing quests and fighting bosses. It will be interesting to see just how the OP theme sounds since Rika and Yossie singing outside of HANGRY&ANGRY is something we haven’t seen in a while. The anime will start on 4/5. ;February 17, 2012 - Niigaki Risa Official Ameblo Blog :Today Niigaki Risa opend a new ameblo blog. Since several of members already have an ameblo blog, it's good to see that Risa has one now. It's great for her fans to finally be able to enjoy reading her new blog on Ameblo. ;February 08, 2012 - Michishige Sayumi x Sanrio Collaboration Announced :Michishige Sayumi has made a bunny character called Sayu-usa which will be collaborating with Sanrio’s character Cinnamonroll. :On Valentines Day there will be a launch event at Hello Kitty’s Kawaii Paradise stage in Odaiba. There will be collaboration goods for sale, and the first 20 to purchase the goods set will get a handshake ticket to see Sayumi. :There will be various goods for sale. Collaborations between H!P members and some other company are somewhat rare nowadays. Sayu’s overly cute personality and her trademark Usa-chan peace are perfect for many fans who prefer cute things, so I’m not surprised at all that Sanrio has chosen her since it seems like a natural partnership between the two. From what I can tell the event will be done in honor of Cinnamonroll’s 10th anniversary. Hopefully fans in the area can check out the event since it’s a very cute way of celebrating Valentines Day! The event will take place on 2/14. ;February 07, 2012 - Niigaki Risa announces FC Bus Tour :Niigaki Risa announced on her blog that she will have an FC bus tour.Details such as the location, the official title, and prices haven’t been revealed. It was just a matter of time until we heard of a special solo event for Gaki since H!P members usually get one last solo event before their graduation. That’s why I’m really happy to see that she will have one about a month before her graduation since fans will be able to attend and show their support.The announcement was done on Gaki’s blog along with a message that more details will be released soon, but it’s something everyone can look forward too since there are many pictures shortly after the event. Since this is her last event I encourage everyone who can to attend it since it’s a pretty unique opportunity to enjoy a bus tour with Gaki.The tour will take place on 4/21 ~ 4/22 ;February 03, 2012 - Morning Musume Stopwatch App Release For Android & IOS :According to the staff twitter, a new Morning Musume stopwatch app for Android & IOS has been released. :Here is the app description: :Stopwatch Application, which includes photos & voices of “Morning Musume” ( Japanese famous idol) on its timeline. Let’s find and complete them measuring time. For example, try to stop 0:00:03:0 or 0:01:00:0. 0 millisecond is important. If the time is a jackpot, you’ll get pics (and voice, sometimes). If you fail to stop on 0 millisecond, the meter will be turn red, gradually. When the meter turns red completely, you are forced to be back to 0:00:00:0. Though there is no pics or voice, if you succeed to stop on 0 millisecond,the meter will recover, slightly. Sometimes, you will get warp hole, that leads you at a specific prior time. Finishing this app with measuring time, when you run this app again, you can continue measuring time added time since you quit before. So you are free from fear of the loss of battery. ;January 28, 2012 - S/mileage Starring In A New Movie “Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro ・Igyou” :S/mileage will be starring in a new horror movie titled “Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro ・Igyou” Most of the movies that the H!P members are featured in is horror genre. S/mileage just got the chance to be featured in a movie as the stars. The last movie they were in, they made a small cameo as themselves and this time around I think they’re the main characters. The movie will be released in theater in summer. Even though that’s still awhile away, we were able to get a screen cap of Dawa from part of the movie as well as a shot of the entire group. Hopefully more will be released soon and until then please keep supporting S/mileage anyway you can! ;January 26, 2012 - Satoda Mai Is Married! :It was just announced that Satoda Mai is now married! There is not much is known about her new husband except that he’s a baseball player and that his name is Masahiro Tanaka. Regardless of that I wish the both of the much happiness. ;January 21, 2012 - Yajima Maimi’s 1st Casual Dinner Show Announced:According to the H!P FC site, Yajima Maimi will have her 1st Casual Dinner Show event in March. With a 20th birthday we usually get the announcement of a casual dinner event, since it usually relates to the age a member becomes an adult in Japan, and it’s great to see that Maimi will be getting a chance to have one since it will give everyone a chance to enjoy her singing as well as a nice dinner. The prices for the tickets are somewhat costly since it includes the cost of dinner (around $180~194 US dollars) but I encourage those who can attend to do so since it’s a really nice event for fans to enjoy alongside their favorite idol. Captain had one back in November and she performed numerous songs, from Berryz, as well as other artists, so it’s safe to say that we can expect to hear Maimi cover at least one song from another group/artist. Maimi’s birthday is in February, but the event’s won’t take place until March, so there will be plenty of time until the event is planned to start, so I hope that everyone who is interested in going and can get a ticket attends since it’s a perfect event for Maimi fans. The dates are set for 3/17 at La Donna (14:00 and 18:30) and 3/20 at Flamingo the Arusha (14:00 and 18:00). This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;May 18, 2012 Happy Birthday! :Shinoda Miho (40th) ;May 22, 2012 Coming Soon :Tokunaga Chinami (20th) ;May 24, Coming Soon :Umeda Erika (21st) thumb|280px|right|Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (MV) *Morning Musume - Renai Hunter *Release Date: April 11, 2012 thumb|280px|right|°C-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (MV) *°C-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Release Date: April 18, 2012 thumb|280px|right|S/mileage - Dot Bikini (MV) *S/mileage - Dot Bikini *Release Date: May 02, 2012 *Berryz Koubou's Be Genki 「Naseba Naru!」 will be released on March 21, 2012 As Regular and Limited A,B & C Edition + Single V + Event V. *Morning Musume's Renai Hunter will be released on April 11, 2012 as Limited A,B,C,D & E (Niigaki Risa Special Graduation Edition) + Single V + Event V. *℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku will be released on April 18, 2012 As Limited A,B,C, D, E & F Edition + Single V + Event V. *S/mileage's Dot Bikini Will be released on May 02, 2012 as Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C and Limited D. * ...that Kominato Miwa of Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber was a part of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuuko, and Kago Ai. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she was the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincidentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * ...that Takeuchi Akari is the cousin of C-ute's Yajima Maimi. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai is the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina have the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume. * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute became Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet loss of 3 members.) * ...that only 3 members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) & more recently Mitsui Aika (Morning Musume) * ...that in 2011 the most members were added since Hello! Project Kids back in 2002. (8 New members in Morning musume, and 4 new members in S/mileage.) * ...that when Niigaki Risa graduates, the role as leader of Hello! Project will be passed to someone outside of Morning Musume for the first time. (Shimizu Saki of Berryz Koubou) * ...that since 2009 and till 2012, every last single of Morning Musume of the year was the last single for a graduating member(Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that singer Koda Kumi auditioned, along with Goto Maki, for Morning Musume's 3rd Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Umeda Ayaka auditioned in 2004 for Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kashiwagi Yuki auditioned in 2006 for the Morning Musume's 8th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kojima Haruna would have rather auditioned for Morning Musume than AKB48. * ...that AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko first CD that she ever bought was LOVE Machine. * ...that SKE48 member Furukawa Airi auditioned, in 2005, for the Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that SDN48 member Noro Kayo auditioned for Morning Musume. * ...that AKB48 member Sato Sumire was part of final 5 for Morning Musume 8th Generation, but finally she lost to Mitsui Aika. * ...that Akimoto Yasushi got inspired by H.P. All Stars, having over 40 members, and decided to create AKB48 to have more members. * ...that former Morning Musume member, Konno Asami, is the first member who left Hello! Project and came back. Recently, she left Morning Musume OG again to become a TV Tokyo announcer. * ...that 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 My Me in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * ...that Morning Musume 1st Generation is the only generation to have 5 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 3rd and 7th Generation only have 1 member. * ...that Morning Musume's 2nd and 8th Generation are the only generations to have 3 members * ...that Morning Musume's 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 10th Generation all have 4 members. * ...that Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai were the only Hello! Project members to set a Guinness World Record by spinning the largest Hula Hoop in January 2003 to June 2003 and January 2004 until September 2005, but they appeared in the 2006 addition until 2007. * ...that all main artists of Hello! Project, except S/mileage & C-ute, have released Double A-side singles. * ...that Berryz Koubou is the first main Hello! Project unit that has released more than 1 Double A-side single, with 3. *... That Morning Musume's 8th generation member Mitsui Aika is the first person since the Elder Club's graduation in 2009 to graduate from the group without graduating from Hello! Project. * The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. The pictures cannot be too big. * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a Users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. * The wikia is not a competition with the Users have fun with the wikia. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse